Stu TV
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When Stu Pickles finally makes the next big invention, he takes it the next step and gets everyone involved in a reality show centered around his success. Now that the show has been around a few seasons, the families are enjoying their new-found wealth, but they're beginning to notice the cost to being so transparent with their lives. Can they get out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

STU TV

Summary: When Stu hits it big with the next great must-have invention, he and Didi agree to make a reality show to cash in on their fame. The entire group agrees, but the kids have varying opinions as the show gets crazier and crazier. Will the drama ever stop?

CHAPTER ONE

Angelica always loved this part, the getting dolled up in her mother's side of the master bedroom closet. Her hair would be professionally set in one of the newest styles, and her outfit would consist of designer items discussed by a team of stylists. Every moment outside of that room would be about staying glammed up on filming days, the only exception being excursion shoots, which were hit and miss. They always involved doing something with everyone at some fun destination. Season 1 they went to a theme park (in Texas, in July, oh my god!), and Angelica hated it. Why would a place build a giant working ride depicting Stu's annoying product? Angelica had no idea.

Like the other kids, she didn't get what all the fuss was about. He started in commercials that went viral. Angelica's dad thought it was because he made a great cooking product that made cooking eggs hassle-free (which was a fluke. The _toy_ was supposed to turn wax into superhero-shaped crayons, then Tina and Tony, Phil and Lil's younger twin siblings brought down eggs, and the rest is _supposedly_ history).

Drew was wrong about Stu's product being the center of all the attention. People did love the product, but Stu was the next great TV pitchman. And a network wanted to cash in, then another, and Stu and Didi decided to spread the wealth. Phil and Lil's parents were instantly on board, and Chuckie's dad was no problem. The Carmichael's didn't mind making a few appearances either, so that left Drew with a tough decision. He couldn't refuse, not with his wife and daughter interested in the fun. They even got a new custom-built house out of the deal, plus tons of money. Who could refuse that?

Drew wanted out more than anything in the world, enough to make him Stu's biggest nemesis on the show. The producers knew they needed more conflict after a fluffy Season 1, so when Drew picked a fight on camera early during filming for Season 2, they couldn't resist.

And neither could Angelica. Being in private school kept her away from the camera, but her father's larger role meant more screen time for her, and more outfits and all-out glam sessions. And more screen time with her being a bully to the babies, which she loved. Most of the world apparently hated her, and they praised the show for allowing Confession Cams with the kids to document how they felt about her. Angelica wanted one of those. People needed to know her side of the story, namely because she was tired of people blaming her father for her so-called bad attitude. She'd been teaching those babies about the real world for years, and she started on her own because they were just too dumb for their own good.

Carmen, the hair dresser for the day, spun Angelia's chair around with a smile, "All done here, sweetheart. Send your mom in when you pass by her to get your makeup touched up."

Angelica was eager to obey because that meant she'd get to filming quicker. This morning Stu was supposed to come over with some schematics he'd worked out of his next possible invention, which was his main purpose on the show (1. Inventing new things, 2. Pitching the old and the new, and 3. Being a dad to his boys, an uncle to Angelica, and a father-figure to the rest). Drew was supposed to tell him it was stupid (because it was), and Angelica was supposed to be in the background getting ready for school. Her mother would serve her breakfast, but the men would get in the way, namely play fighting but sometimes it got real, really real.

They were filming the third season now, so conflict was easy to find by now. Stu hadn't had another good invention since the fluke egg cooker thing, and Drew was eager to play his usual role as the brother who told him the truth about his designs and prototypes. Sometimes these sessions got ugly, like during the Family BBQ Episode during Season 2. The entire table of food for the group got flipped over, so the kids started up a food fight, and it was all-out pandemonium...which fans LOVED. Angelica hated it, namely because she got baked beans in her hair and Dil called her a drama queen just before Phil threw a deviled egg in her mouth so she couldn't say anything back.

This season would be different, and this was the start. Angelica had her makeup touched up by Suzanne, a new girl who did pretty well. She even gave Angelica the little eye liner wing thing she loved so much before blowing a kiss Italian style and sending her downstairs, where the production crew was running around like mad staging the kitchen, preparing multiple pancakes for Charlotte to pass to Angelica. Thankfully they gave her a real muffin to eat—those pancakes were meant for the floor.

"Alright let's get everything ready. Stu is already waiting up the block for his shots. As soon as Charlotte is done, we'll get started," the director for this segment, Charles Michaels, said using a megaphone. Charlotte appeared on cue and took her place by the counter, where a pan was set over the stove (it was off) and butter was placed beside her. After some minor adjustments, they were left alone for the door shot.

Angelica knew exactly what she'd say in the Confession Cam here:

 _It takes FOREVER for Dad to get his shot right. It's not because he isn't ugly enough to Uncle Stu or because anyone messes up their lines or anything. The director always wants to see how bad things can get BEFORE the big fight for some reason, and Michaels is the worst! He'll reshoot things for as long as he can for this sole reason, and it is the most annoying thing you'll ever see EVER!_

Thankfully today he only took a few shots, then they did a walking shot (in two takes) into the kitchen. Charlotte kept her cue with Angelica and passed her the plate with the butter knife still on top. The men, arguing and shuffling around the room, bump Angelica and she drops the plate, shattering it on the floor. A shouting match ensues, and once it's over, they do one more take for good measure.

Once they're satisfied, the show's over. Stu storms out, heading back to his house to work on the prototype to go along with the schematics, but that would be in a few days at a large family dinner being hosted at their new, huge, custom-built house. Angelica's Confession Cam for that?

 _I cannot believe the house my aunt and uncle got thanks to that silly egg thing. The boys have their own huge rooms, and a game room, and a movie room, and Grandpa has his own guest house in the back with a doggy door for Spike so they can avoid filming. It's the craziest thing I've ever seen! And the fence is great. Even I can't get in without special clearance. It's like they live at the White House...except it's green and yellow._

Angelica didn't mind if it was over for her. Her shot with the pancakes was enough to get her noticed, even if it was just a few seconds and she was technically in the background. She still go to go to school in her outfit and in her makeup, and she'd still get there in a private car with a body guard sitting in the passenger seat, making her the most fly thing in her entire school.

 _Confession Cam: Tommy and Dil Pickles_

" _Our dad got famous for making the Eggstraodinaire, but he normally designed toys. Dil actually came up with the idea because he wanted a crayon that was red like Iron Man but looked like Iron Man too. Dad started with green and Reptar, but the twins helped him see the design's true potential," Tommy explained._

" _Yeah, Dad's inventions are always hit and miss, but like most things, it's hit or miss. This one was a huge miss at first, then Tony and Tina went down with some eggs mom left out. We were all in the backyard and didn't know what happened until we heard all the screaming," Dil smiled, shaking his head as Tommy picked up where he left off:_

" _Mom smelled the cooking eggs and ran down there. In the slot mold thing for the crayon were perfect eggs, the white cooked solid and the yolk a little runny. Dad capitalized on it and started tweaking the design. He gave it settings for hard scrambled, sunny-side up, and some others. He wanted to give it a poaching option-"_

" _That didn't go so well," Dil interrupted, shaking his head._

 _Tommy laughed, "It didn't, but we were proud of Dad anyway. He really made a good invention and we were really happy when it did so well."_

" _But if we could do it again, the both of us, we'd beg Mom and Dad to get these stupid cameras out of our house," Dil said with a stern expression. Tommy said nothing more, but all he had to do was nod._

The house was quiet when Tommy and Dil stepped inside. Didi was in the guest house with Grandpa Lou helping him with his television according to the guard. They had to have one of those now, someone who always stayed on the compound just in case they had another Incident.

During Season 2's filming, they were putting out Season 1 on television, and their address was leaked. They had intentionally moved to a remote piece of land outside of town, but it didn't matter. Once people knew, they formed a crowd outside the gate...except for one. She was a crazed woman, apparently mildly schizophrenic, who lost her two sons in a car crash, two sons that did look a lot like the boys. She didn't really have a plan, but her general idea was to climb the fence, get into their rooms, kidnap them, and raise them as her own. She got into the kitchen, where Didi was baking cookies with Tony and Tina while the rest of the kids were downstairs in the movie room playing video games. That was the last day they stayed at the house alone, even though the rolling pin sent that woman running like Satan himself was on her heels.

Tommy and Dil knew to trust the guards, but Didi was still unhappy about them, rather the need for them. It was Grandpa Lou who hated all of this "tomfoolery." He spent more and more time in the guest house and less and less time with the kids, something both boys hated. Dil was old enough to remember what his grandpa used to be like, and he hated it, just like the others.

Once the boys made it to Tommy's room, Dil pulled his camera out of his backpack and set it down on the center of the table Tommy could use for anything. Today it was for a private meeting to discuss what was going on with their lives.

"So I've been thinking, big bro, and I feel like we should be honest on these things, but not honest to the network. Does that make sense?" Dil asked, straddling a chair and looking up to Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. He was used to his brother being a little strange (though he was less strange, thanks to therapy, now that the show was being filmed practically year-round to accommodate the need for two seasons a year PLUS holiday specials), but this didn't make much sense to him without the possible weirdness behind it.

Dil sighed, "Okay, let me spell it out for you. We're thirteen and twelve respectively, not really old enough to really say much to anyone about anything. We're kids for another five and six years, so we can't do anything. But we can be honest and post ourselves, then see what happens," Dil smirked.

Tommy could follow him now. The show gave the kids the cameras because of the Angelica drama. Tommy knew it was Angelica being Angelica. She'd always had this chip on her shoulder because she was older, and now that she could be older, in high school at a prep school, AND famous, she was rubbing their faces in it every chance she got, especially on filming days. So the cameras were passed out to see how they felt, but Tommy knew where this was going.

The network allowed them to upload the content directly if they wanted to. Most of the time they went to the production assistants, who would take the camera to their command posts and upload them for them, which meant some videos were censored for being too silly, too serious, too _something_. For the kids of Stu Pickles it was especially hard because the show runner lived in an RV next to the property, and nothing could get by Harvey, unless they uploaded the videos themselves.

"We need to be smart about this, and we need to talk to the others. Do you think they're home yet?" Tommy asked. Dil shrugged and they moved to Tommy's computer, which was set up at a professional-looking desk, though it had been painted a bright shade of blue to match the rest of the boyish room.

The kids maintained private accounts on an obscure social media site so they could stay in touch without phones, and without the public catching wind of them. They had their own accounts on the big channels, but they were run by people working for the show, not the tweens themselves. This was different, and it was always clear if they were on or not because they could literally flipped a switch.

"Chuckie flipped but not the others. Oh, there's Kimi. I bet the twins are next," Dil said, watching the screen. Tommy refreshed, and sure enough, Phil and Lil flipped their switch at the same time, probably from their shared bedroom.

The boys started a new forum thread and let them know what they were thinking of doing. It was subject they discussed often while they were alone together, which was usually on-set when the adults became the main focus, "on-set" meaning at one of their houses. Everyone used their money for larger houses, so it was easy to sneak off, even at Phil and Lil's with the five-year-olds running around.

The subject was easy: They all felt betrayed that their lives were a soap opera. Now that Season 3 was starting, none of them saw an end, but they couldn't see a way to express themselves either. This was that solution, so Dil proposed it, explaining it with Tommy's help so everyone could follow them.

The responses were easy to follow: The kids were in. They were tired of being directed around in their own houses, lights all over them while they ate their cereal of the week (usually from a sponsor with bad food), and tripping over members of the production crew on their way to the bathroom. While the cameras were meant to spill on Angelica or give more detail to the adults' squabbles, they were now going to use them to take back their lives.

A/N: Hey guys, so it's been a long while since I dabbled in the Rugrats fandom, but it's a place I'm looking into. The Arthur fandom just doesn't give me much anymore in the way of community, and I've been wanting to branch out to something else for a while. So here I am.

Inspiration for this piece? I read a book recently where this girl was living a total nightmare in a reality show family, and it made me wonder what would happen if Stu finally invented something and his life became a reality show. So, here it is. What'll happen next? We'll see:)

I'm totally open for ideas and comments so review or PM me if you have anything to say. I'll get back to you when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The cameras were only allowed in school if the producers could convince Principal Mayweather they were needed for the show, really needed. When Tommy and Dil noticed the camera van following them to school, they figured it was to get some establishing shots with real people around showing the kids really went to school, but they weren't stopped on their way into the school.

Phil and Lil lingered around their locker near the front of the school. Lil had her arms crossed as she stared at the ground, swinging her foot back and forth between a black tile and a while one at will.

"Your crews are here too?" Dil asked, slumping down the lockers next to them.

"What do you think?" Phil seemed to growl as he exhaled heavily. He turned to Tommy, "I like your idea but this still feels out of our control. They can just prance into our lives as much as they want because our parents said it was okay. We'll probably have to miss class for hours today if they decide we need to."

"I have a test fifth period so they better now," Lil spat, slumping to the floor next to Dil, "This royally sucks, Tommy! And I feel like it's all your fault!"

"Hey, look, Lil, we're stuck in this too," Tommy argued, peering behind them, "and if we fight about it we'll only make it worse for ourselves. We have to stick together. I say we do whatever they want today. They'll have to let us make up our tests if we miss anything. And we can confess about it later, say what a horrible time it was."

"My bro here is right," Dil said in a slow cadence. He was really trying to speak carefully, so Lil looked up to show she was listening, "I did some research last night and found there is a lot of criticism about including kids in reality shows. We're not even the focus, our dad is, but look how we're suffering. We might be able to start a big enough argument to get out of this."

"Or they could work therapy into the show," Phil muttered, sinking beside his sister as the doctor they all knew quite well began walking up the hallway after turning out of a room near the front, a room they knew as the board room attached to the counselor's office. Usually they just did parent-teacher conferences there, but judging by the crew people going in and out, they were going to be there very soon.

Dil sighed, "Or they could do that and make us sit through it. Even Mom knows Lipschitz is a quack now."

"Well he's our quack," Lil hisses, standing up as Chuckie and Kimi arrived with the same disgusted expressions. Chuckie, who preferred limited social interaction with just his best friends from babyhood, hated this whole reality show business because it sent him unwanted attention. Kimi was mad because it was putting a strain on their parents' marriage and she didn't want to go back to France.

"So Dad flipped out this morning and I don't know if they'll both be there tonight," Kimi said to no one in particular, but her eyes locked on Lil. The two go off together towards Kimi's locker on the second floor as the two break into their stories.

Chuckie stayed with the guys and sighed, "Kimi's mom found my dad with a bottle this morning in his office. He drank last night and she let him have it. I think she's gonna leave and take Kimi with her as soon as she can."

"But the show probably won't let her," Kimi spat, shoving a large science textbook into her locker from her bag and snagging a thin math workbook before slamming the locker shut, "Yeah, that's right, they're getting involved with their marriage because it's everyone's business."

Chuckie led the boys to his locker and made the same switch as Kimi but without the slamming, "They either have to stay together, Dad goes to rehab, they go to couple's therapy, or...I think that was everything."

Kimi scoffed as she led Lil towards their shared homeroom, "Oh, and get this, if they send Dad to rehab, that could be a part of their celebrity rehab show. If they go to counseling, there's a show for that too! If they just pretend everything's hunky dory, I bet the drinking will get worse, and as soon as filming is over, I'll be on a one-way flight to France!"

Chuckie sighed as he and the guys (minus Dil) walked to their homeroom, "I don't want to lose my sister or my parents. I know I lost my mom a long time ago, so Kimi's mom is the only one I really know, so she's kind of my mom."

"She's like an aunt to us," Phil said, crashing into his desk, "and I don't know what your dad would be like in rehab. I think he's only doing it because he thinks it'll help him get through this."

"Which it won't," Tommy added, and Phil nodded.

"We can't tell him that without letting on that we know," Chuckie whispered as he pulled out a blank piece of notebook paper. Tommy passed him last night's social studies homework without even being asked—this was a ritual that had been going on for months. Chuckie sighed, "They think we don't know because that house is so big-"

"We can hear _everything_ in our room, Lil, every word," Kimi said in their homeroom, careful to whisper so no one else could hear her, "and it's BAD. I know they don't want us to know anything about what's going on, but we notice when Dad smells funny and wobbles when he walks. We know exactly what's going on. Thirteen years old isn't thirteen months old. You can't just give us a ball to roll around in a pen anymore to keep us from knowing the world is falling apart."

"I miss the old days," Chuckie said solemnly.

"I miss the old days!" Kimi hisses, crossing her arms like Lil as the final bell rings, ending all conversation.

The group met up after school but it wasn't by choice. There was a follow-up shoot for the morning's events, a homework-interrupting event that Didi was supposed to get caught up in. Everyone met up at the home that was affectionately called the Pickles Compound and got dolled up, except for Angelica. She was still glammed up from that morning and only needed some touch-ups and a few hairs replaced. The free time gave her plenty of time in the girls' dressing room, aka Didi's side of the walk-in closet. Just like in Drew and Charlotte's house, each spouse had their own side of the closet, and each side was large enough to accommodate dozens of people.

Angelica sat on the vanity table, her legs swinging wildly as Tina played with a new toy on the floor. Angelica shook her head as she turned to Lil, who was having to sit through a particularly long makeup session due to some acne.

"Looks like they're having some trouble getting you put together, Lil. You're really falling apart, aren't you?" Angelica spat, looking up as her mother entered the room, her cellphone glued to her head as she retreated to the back of the room. If she wanted her conversation to be private, she had to hide, and what better place was there to hide than the back of a dressing room that was off-limits?

Lil ignored Angelica. She'd had a long and crappy day, and she really didn't want to be here right now. She legit had homework, but this wasn't a homework session, even if it was labeled that on some set list. This was just a way to get the group together for the shoot.

"She's doing fine," the makeup artist, Kandy from Kansas, smiled to Lil, dabbing on one last dot of concealer before applying a little more eye shadow. "I had far more trouble getting you put together when you were her age."

"Pfft, as if! You weren't even here, remember? You're thinking of someone else," Angelica smirked. Her knack for remembering names came in handy, as well as episodes. Kandy from Kansas didn't join the crew until part-way through Season 2, and Angelica's skin problems only happened in Season 1 before they realized she was allergic to certain key ingredients in specific brands of makeup, a problem that was easily remedied and gave her opportunity to represent a skin-conscious makeup brand for big bucks.

"Ugh! Jonathon I don't care!" Charlotte yelled from the back of the closet. "I don't have time to deal with any of this right now. In ten minutes I'll be stuck in this hell hole for the foreseeable future. YOU figure it out for once!" she screamed, slamming her phone down on a charging station before taking a seat on a love seat Didi had placed in the closet for that sole purpose, sitting and waiting for your makeup.

"Problems in paradise?" Angelica called to her mother. The look Charlotte shot back was enough for Angelica to look back down at Lil, who slid out of her chair and rushed off to the shoot zone.

Phil and Chuckie were already in their spots, sharpened pencils in-hand. The youngest twins were playing under the table at the moment with a production assistant, someone who could watch them but also show them the way to go in a pinch. The kids needed to know their place.

"Have you thought of anything?" Dil whispered as he took his seat. Lil felt herself lurch on the inside. Seeing Dil so dolled up in makeup for the cameras always made her physically ill because he looked the least like himself when they were done with him. She hung her head and refused to respond.

"I have," Phil murmured, looking around as inconspicuously as he could. "I'm sick of this. Just because they didn't have us do makeup at that session today didn't mean they didn't film it."

"Right with you, dude. Red dots were everywhere. I felt like a cat at a laser convention," Dil grinned, swatting at the air playfully.

"Bro, this isn't fun anymore," Tommy said, sinking into his spot. "What, Phil?"

"I say we do it. I wanna know how you want to go about doing this though, details and all," Phil said as Lil finally looked up from the table to participate in the conversation. Though she didn't speak, Phil's thoughts were her own. She wanted to know how she could fight back by confessing to the world without getting caught.

"Anything on the site is relatively permanent," Dil said in a low voice, "and we don't actually have to go through them to post. Pop, push, play. Plug in the camera, get the video on the computer, and post it to the show's site or our own YouTube pages. Then watch as everything plays out."

Kimi sank down, and despite Dil's voice, she knew what he was explaining. She shook her head as she grabbed a pencil, squeezing it tighter than she needed to, "Is it really going to be this easy?"

"Should be," Phil nodded, exhaling, "I can't believe I'm saying that, but I think he's right. We've only gone to the crew because it was easier, but if we go our own way..."

He was cut off as Chuckie, Angelica, and Charlotte entered the room. Stu was ushered into the large dining area that had become the homework hotspot. Stu was supposed to come out of the basement to answer the door, where Drew would be because of a call he received. Stu was to attempt to lead him to his basement workshop, but a fight was supposed to flow into the homework room, interrupting their time, before moving into the kitchen, where the moms were. They were supposed to break it up by kicking Drew out, even if Charlotte had to go with him.

With the plan in place, the groups disbursed to start their parts. The kids, even the little ones, took out their workbooks and got started, pretending to work. Really they had print out worksheets from the internet and fake textbooks (which were really textbooks but not their own from school. These were well-placed products for a corporate sponsor, as were the pencils with their large logos and most of the clothes the kids were wearing). And their unhappy looks were really about the show, not the thought of getting together for homework.

The doorbell rang for the first take, but soon things were reset again because of something. The kids didn't care as Didi brought out a cart of snacks. They were all on trays, which Betty placed on the table. After getting everything set up, they left, and the kids broke into their meal.

What they weren't saying would be said later for sure, but they had to get through this first. Hours of waiting for their part, then another hour for retakes involving them. And that meant time with Angelica that just might make it into the show. Just like in the room at school, red dots lined the wall where hidden cameras were on and rolling. Most had built-in microphones, but in large rooms like this, others had been hidden in the room. No one doubted the food thing wasn't really a ploy to get in more mics, but no one said a word until pushed by someone out of view.

Angelica sneered as she grabbed a lettuce leaf with apple chunks and peanut butter, "So, did you learn anything at school today? I heard public school was where people who wanted to work in a garbage dump went to get educated."

Silence. After dealing with this so much no one cared. Lil stared at the table with a blank expression while Phil watched her closely. He knew Lil used to say something back, but now she was almost dead to the world.

Angelica scoffed, "Wow they don't even teach you how to hold a conversation over there. I'm glad none of you have moved to private school with me. You'd all fail and get expelled within weeks!"

"You can't get expelled," Tina cried out. Tony stuck out his tongue to Angelica as his response.

Angelica crossed her arms, "What do either of you know? Look who your siblings are, your parents. You probably don't even know what "expelled" even means."

"Kicked out," Tony said simply. Tina nodded with an emphatic, "Yeah!"

Angelica scoffed, "Then you don't know how easy it is, huh? All it takes it bad grades or-"

"Just drop it," a voice called. Kira was walking past to get some quick makeup before joining the moms. The kids looked out a window and noticed Chas moving off to the guest house. He slammed the door when he entered, which was more of a gesture than a sound to the kids, but they knew something was up.

Angelica took full advantage, "So what happens if your parents call it quits? Do you two go on that family therapy show for kids with no future?"

"They're parents are fine. Can't they have a bad day?" Lil spat, anger flickering in her eyes as slight tears filled Kimi's. She knew it even if no one was going to say it—that subject wasn't to be discussed where the show's crew could hear, and now she was saying it in one of the most public areas of the house.

"Looks like I touched a nerve," Angelica laughed, grabbing a grape juice box from another tray. "If you get that upset over it, it must be true. We all know the truth. I doubt she ever wanted to come here after living in France. She moved there, right? We all know she's not really French."

"Do you ever drop anything?!" Dil exclaimed.

"Do you ever shut your mouth?!" Lil screamed.

On cue more cameras converged. Tommy had been watching—Drew and Stu were on their way to begin cuts of the room, but the kids' fighting stopped them dead in their tracks.

Angelica laughed with a haughty tone, "I'm just discussing an issue. You're the ones acting like it's a big deal, which means it is a big deal. If it's a big deal, it's worth bringing up."

"Then let's talk about your parents!" Lil spat, a devious smirk on her face, "Your dad only did this show because you and your mom are greedy _bitches_ who want all the fame and money in the world!"

"That's not true!" Angelica spat.

"Hey, you watch your mouth around your siblings!" Betty screamed as the women flooded the room. Kira was at the back like a deflated balloon. She only went with them to follow, not to do anything.

Lil smirked, "I think it is true otherwise I wouldn't have gotten such a rise out of you. I think your parents are the ones who'll end up on some therapy show with all their dirty secrets laid out for the world to see. Your secrets too."

"I don't have any secrets! You're such a stupid-"

"Hey!" "Whoa!" "Hey!"

Screams filled the air as bodies flung around in all directions. Phil and Betty had to pull Lil by the ankles off the table while a production assistant held back Charlotte from going after Betty and Lil. Angelica was held by Stu and Tommy while Dil and Drew stood back with shocked expressions. The young twins were rushed out of the room by the earlier helpers, and for a moment everything was frozen.

"I think we're done here for the day," Chas called, appearing from the kitchen. "Let's go," he said. Chuckie found his way out of the crowd as Kimi crawled out from under the table. Kira followed them out without a word.

"We're done too," Drew whispered, and with that Angelica and Charlotte were gone. Once Betty got the younger twins calmed down, she got them all in their van and left. The Pickles were soon the only one left, and the house was dead quiet as things silently sat, untouched, a sign of what just went down.

 _Confession Cam: Angelica_

 _They finally gave me one of these after today's events because they want to know all the nitty-gritty details about my parents' marriage. There isn't a single THING wrong with my parents OR their marriage. It's crazy what those dumb kids will say in the heat of an argument, but maybe I taught them well. Go for the gut hit before they can go for one on you! They've gotten the hang of that apparently..._

 _My parents really are fine. Mom works hard and wants the best out of life. So what? We all want nice homes and good clothes, and designer is best. My dad was doubtful about this show but he was looking out for us. He only fights with Uncle Stu because he wants him to make good choices. He wants him to quit inventing because it's a waste of money. The boys need a college fund or whatever. I don't look too much into it. I just agree with my dad. He fights because he needs to and no other reason._

Tommy and Dil ate some delivery pizza in Dil's room, where he kept a permanent tent fort built in the room. After finishing their homework for real, they were online now waiting for anyone else in the group to get online. No one wanted to talk to the others, but the scene was the same in each house: Phil and Lil on the floor attempting their work, Chuckie in Kimi's room helping her with her science homework, and Angelica in her little castle room making her first on-film confession.

"Do you think they're all discussing the same thing?" Dil asked.

"They should be," Tommy answered, picking up the camera and feeling its weight in his hands. It still felt foreign to him after all this time, "I think we need to share our day."

"I think so too," Dil grinned.

 _Confession Cam: Mashup_

 _[Tommy] Our day started odd because the crews actually went into the school._

 _[Dil] They aren't supposed to do that. They aren't supposed to go anywhere near school property unless there's a shoot, and the principal usually holds them to it._

 _[Tommy] Today was different and we just had to deal with it. When they called for us, we couldn't say no. They'd find a way to get us back for it, and with the shoot this afternoon, we had no choice but to go wherever they sent us._

 _[Lil] So I missed an important test because they insisted on pulling us together to talk about our issues. None of us wanted to talk about anything. We all wanted to go back to class and try one more time to pretend we're just normal preteens in a public school with the same people we started with._

 _[Phil] Except we're not the same people they started with. If you want to talk about our issues with a real-life quack, you should remember you're all the ones that messed us up in the first place._

 _[Kimi] I cry a lot now, mostly at night, because I keep waiting for my mother to take me away. Her marriage to Chuckie's dad isn't at jeopardy because of anything that causes most divorce. She wants out so we can have a normal life again, or at least attempt to have one._

 _[Chuckie] I have nightmares of missing class because it's always happening, or my face turning to goop because they're always putting stuff on our faces and making us wear strange clothes. That's why I have my own room away from Kimi and my parents. I scream at night. Sometimes I even wet the bed. I didn't do that before the show, not for a while anyway._

 _[Lil] I just want to...watch things explode. I don't care what. Even seeing something I love break makes me feel good inside. I want that feeling to last, to be about the things they should be about, but this is killing me!_

 _[Tommy] The show is the cause of everything. Angelica was always the way she is so she doesn't count. But our chronic unhappiness, our outbursts, and any so-called marriage problems are because of the show._

 _[Dil] Who are we kidding, bro? Every couple, every set of parents, has probably contemplated divorce at some point, but this show is really what drives them apart. I bet even our parents have thought about it. Mom doesn't mind the money, but never having normalcy? It's ripping her to shreds._

 _[Tommy] It's ripping us all to shreds..._

 **PROMO: STU TV SEASON 3, EPISODE 4: "THE KIDS ARE NOT ALRIGHT!"**

An argument during homework time between the parents escalates into house-wide mayhem as the kids turn on each other! Rumors fly about marital problems and possible Pickles' Family skeletons in this week's can't miss episode! And don't forget to check out for extras you won't see on TV, including confession cams from every child! Updates are regular and can't miss!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Lil knew as soon as she woke up that today wasn't supposed to be a normal day, but her mom was fighting like mad to make sure it was. As soon as Lil slid into her favorite spot at the breakfast bar, Betty slapped a letter down in front of her.

"Can you believe the nerve of these people? They want to do a tween retreat with you all, just the tweens, for the next four days! I'm supposed to put you in a van with the others this morning so you can all run off through the woods—Phil, look at this," Betty stopped, looking up as a groggy-eyed Phil entered the room.

"Mom, you know I can't see anything first thing in the morning," Phil muttered, sliding in beside his twin.

"They want to do a tween retreat. Mom's fighting it. You don't have to read anything," Lil said, eying the plates of frozen waffles behind her mom. Betty took the hint and popped in the twins' servings as the little ones crashed around upstairs.

"I'm not doing it!" Betty spat.

"Then send us over to the guest house instead. We can do our school work online and have some group therapy whatever with just us, Spike, and Grandpa Lou," Phil suggested as his mother angrily poured orange juice into two matching green glasses, the color of the older twins. The younger twins had yellow.

Lil nodded to her twin, "I like that idea. Just text everyone to send us there instead. Grandpa Lou will fight just as hard as you are so we won't have to go or be on camera. I missed so much yesterday, but the teachers don't mind us doing stuff online with adult supervision."

"Supervision from ol' Lou? Ha!" Betty scoffed as the waffles popped up. Betty delivered their juice before fishing out the waffles and spreading generous amounts of butter on both. As she slid the plates and syrup towards the twins she shook her head, "You're right about him being a fighter. You just call Didi over if you need a test and she'll do it. I just need to get the a-okay from the others-"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Phil muttered as another loud crash from upstairs shook the house. Betty had no choice but to tend to them first, but the twins knew things would work out with the group, and it should work out in such a way that a camera wasn't needed.

 _Confession Cam: Angelica_

 _I didn't think those dumb kids were actually telling the truth until I heard my parents arguing this morning. I had no idea we had so many secrets, that they had so many problems. Mom and I aren't doing this out of greed though. The clothes and the money and the nice houses are pretty awesome, but that's not the only reason I'm in this, and I doubt it is for her either. She's gotten more clients since this started, and I'm like the coolest kid ever at school, at least when things go right._

 _I sometimes wonder what people will think of how I treat the dumb babies, but you've got to remember I've been like this with them for years. If you don't understand it you didn't live it. Tommy was born when I'd just turned 3 and Dil right before I turned 4. They were all just so dumb, and the adults would just leave us together. We had to figure things out for ourselves, so I helped them out, as the oldest. I may've used them at times for more cookies or to get myself out of trouble, but they learned how to fend for themselves._

 _I heard they had to do something with that doctor quack guy our parents used to look up to because of our relationship or whatever, and I heard another rumor about sending them to some tween camp to deal with their feelings, and me to a professional counselor for teens. None of us needs that. Like, we're fine. I have to agree with the dumb babies on this one: Maybe if there weren't so many cameras around all the time, things would be fine._

 _Uh-oh, Mom sounds so mad at Dad for whatever reason. I think they have some things to tell me. My guesses? Mom really didn't want to do the show either, but she wanted Dad to do it because it was his stupid brother and his brother's stupid invention. I'm just an added bonus, but maybe there are other things too. I hope not. I don't want them to be like Chas and Kira. I mean, people see the problems, right? Those two are all sorts of messed up!_

Grandpa Lou was happy to have a packed guest house, as long as the cameras weren't allowed in. The tweens worked hard to hide their confession cams, and all of them made it in safe dropped at the bottom of their sleeping bags.

The kids had packed for "camp," but only because Lou wouldn't have enough beds for all of them. He did have enough space once he removed a bed, something Drew and Stu gladly helped with. Drew was out the door just as fast, but he didn't want to raise suspicion. The show knew the tweens were refusing to go and that Lou was sheltering him, but he couldn't appear to be helping if he wanted to maintain the "I REALLY hate my brother" theme they were going for.

Once the kids were settled inside, Lil and Kimi got help from Chuckie making cookie pizzas with the group. They made huge crusts of cookies, several chocolate chip and several sugar cookies, then came the icing and oodles of toppings. They laughed as they realized it was only ten o'clock when they got done, but none cared as they devoured their sugary treats.

When the mess was cleared by the group, they gathered with their school things in the sleeping room. Grandpa Lou and Spike were snoring together in the easy chair downstairs, so they whispered as they debated their math lessons. After a while Lil went downstairs into the kitchen on her own to do her honors science work and a paper for her extra credit English assignment. When she was done, she walked in on the group waiting for her.

"What's up?" Lil asked.

"Well, they wanted to do a retreat episode, and we sorta messed that up by refusing to go along, thanks to Mom of course," Phil began.

Tommy continued, "We were thinking of documenting everything with the confession cams. We have to be careful because of how Grandpa feels about cameras, but he'll probably sleep most of the time anyway."

"We should start now if we're going to do that, show the homework we had to make up that doesn't even include what we're missing today by hiding out where they can't touch us," Lil suggested.

"She's right," Kimi said, picking up her camera. The others got into place as she turned it on and narrated the scene: "Confession Cam, all of us. We came up here to hide from that silly retreat thing, but look at all we had to do," she said, holding the camera up to Tommy, "What'd you have to do, Tommy?"

"I had a lot of math homework to make up because they wanted so many night shots of me doing work with Dad," Tommy replied, holding up a thick stack of notebook paper, "I think it took me an hour, but only because I copied off Phil."

"Heh, you're going to get 'em all wrong if you copied me," Phil smirked as the camera fell on him, "I was behind in English. I'll never be able to read the book we've been doing but I can use the Internet to help me do the reports."

"And why couldn't you read?" Kimi asked.

Phil couldn't help but laugh, but he quickly composed himself, "Why do you think? If I'm not at school, I'm filming. If I'm not filming, I'm at home. If I'm at home, the twins are being too loud for me to concentrate. My English teacher keeps wanting to test me for ADHD but we can't do it."

"Why?" Kimi asked, playing the role of interview reporter.

"The show wants to film it, and Mom and Dad think that would hurt my chances in the long run," Phil replied, turning to Lil, "Same for her."

The camera fell on Lil and she held up several small binders, most of which were packed full of stuff, "I'm in a few honors classes because I have to be stimulated, but I'm so behind I feel like it's pointless. It makes me so angry that I break things sometimes, but I can't go to a teen counselor unless it's someone they pick. They want to film it all, and I won't go through with it. Mom and Dad won't either."

Kimi nodded and turned the camera to her own pile of homework, "Chuckie and I can't really do our homework at home either. If we're not at school or filming, we're listening to our parents fight. We'll admit they fight, and they struggle, but it's because of this show."

The camera fell on Chuckie, who blushed and cleared his throat but managed to speak anyway, "I think if they did this all over again, they wouldn't be a part of the show. They might let us do it at first, but once they sat through a makeup session or a shoot that lasts for hours because of the same thing over and over again, they'd pull the plug."

"This should be our show," Tommy said and Kimi quickly put the camera on him, "Dil and I should be the only ones involved, but these are our best friends in the world. We can't do our homework and neither can they. We can't hang out like normal kids because of the show just like them. This is the first time we've been together like this in a while, and like always, it's not on our own terms."

"We're playing hooky," Dil added with a smile, forcing himself into the frame, "and it's good playing hooky, but we're too young for it. Angelica should be playing that game, not us."

"She's been held back, you know, and I think it was her focus on the show," Lil said in a low voice, the camera falling back on her. Lil continued, "She's supposed to be in another grade, probably sophomore, but she's a freshman again because she got too distracted. She talks about being expelled so readily because she's been threatened with it, but Charlotte keeps fighting it."

"She'll keep winning too as long as this show is on the air," Phil whispered, eying the camera, "The school likes the promo shots of Angelica going in, though she's not a major character. I think she'd be on the show anyway even if we weren't. She is their cousin."

"But if it were about the inventions and Dad like it should be instead of all of us, probably not," Dil countered, "and Uncle Drew wouldn't be involved like he is either. He's only mad because of the show, and he is looking out for Dad to make sure he's not going crazy with power. And look what they've done to him. I think Angelica is right about divorce. I think all of our parents are at risk and it's all because of this show."

"They wanted to do that to put them on their other show," Kimi said, shaking her head as she zoomed in to the front of her binder, where an early family photo was on the front, "They wanted to watch us all fall apart so they could put us back together again."

"We'll never be the same again," Lil said.

"No, we won't," Kimi agreed.

 _Spy Cam: The Kitchen of Stu and Didi Pickles_

The adults were gathered around the table with serious faces. It was mid-morning, yet Charlotte sat without her cellphone near her. It buzzed violently on the counter where her purse sat with the others, but she completely ignored it. They were all here to discuss business.

"The show's producers wanted me to call this little pow wow because people want answers," Stu said, exhaling as he looked over the group, "They don't mind that the kids decided to hide out with Lou to keep away from the cameras. They know the problems aren't the kids to discuss on camera. They're all ours."

"My marriage and its problems should not become a plot line in this disasterpiece," Kira whispered fiercely. "It's bad enough we're having this meeting in front of all these hidden cameras. I know they can hear us, Stu. I know why they wanted you to call us together here."

"His hands were tied," Didi argued, sinking back in her seat, "They always are."

"Didi's right. All of us have our hands tied. Betty and I don't want the cameras in our home because of the little ones. None of you have that excuse so you could get used," Howard whispered, "I agree that's an issue."

"We can talk to them about that, but there has to be some disclosure. The kids didn't mean to bring it up, but it's going in the next episode, as are our interviews about this situation. We have to decide, but they want it all out there, namely so they can help us," Stu explained.

A hand slammed on the table, but when people looked up to Kira, her eyes were in a different spot. They all turned to see that Chas was the angry party, not her.

"Who do you think messed up our marriage in the first place?!" Chas exclaimed. "I'm paranoid in my own house to the point that I drink just to keep those little nagging feelings away. Anxiety medication doesn't work for me! Why do you think I had so many issues after Melinda died?" Chas screamed.

"We know that, Chas. We want to look out for you," Betty said sympathetically before turning to Stu, "You got us into this mess. You figure it out, without dragging us through the mud."

"They've offered therapy. Most of it off camera with the on camera parts being full disclosure. If it doesn't go public, so be it," Stu said, eying Drew and Charlotte.

"Why are you looking at us, Stu?" Drew asked with a disgusted tone.

"Because we all have problems, and you can't sit back with that smug look and pretend you're immune to this. Angelica is right. There is a lot you two aren't discussing with anyone, especially each other. If we're in this, so are you. Don't sit there and pretend you're not one of the affected parties," Stu replied firmly.

Charlotte scoffed, "Are you going to take this from him?"

"What choice do I have? He's right," Drew said, exhaling slowly, "We have problems we need to discuss. I'm in as long as there are no cameras involved with the actual sessions. If they want information that badly, we'll find another way to give it to them."

"And I want a contract that says so!" Charlotte demanded. The others nodded in agreement.

"Where do we begin?" Betty asked after a long pause.

"I'll tell the executives and they'll make it happen. We can contact the agent about the contracts, then things will just...they'll sort themselves out," Stu said, looking over the group. "We all know I probably would've ended up here anyway without you guys. It's better to know we're not alone in this craziness."

"It's a nightmare. There's a difference," Kira said firmly, standing up and leaving with Chas not far behind. Betty and Howard lingered, but soon they were gone. Charlotte snatched up her bag and fled to the garage for her phone calls while Didi moved upstairs to the laundry room, leaving the brothers alone.

"I don't blame you for any of this," Drew whispered. "All of our problems were pre-Stu TV. The show just helped expose the cracks, but it helped keep Angelica out of the mix a little longer."

"I don't know if that was a good thing," Stu said, and Drew couldn't help but nod in agreement. He then grabbed his keys and left.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Didi entered the guest house with a tray of sandwiches. Lou was still asleep in his chair, and while Didi did want him to eat, she left him alone. The kids she called down into the kitchen, and after getting them each their own sandwich, she sat down with them to enjoy one of her own.

"How did the show take us hiding out?" Kimi finally asked. The others looked up, even Lil, as Didi finished chewing a bite of her chicken club.

Didi swallowed and nodded, "Well, they see this as a talking point. They want all of us, your parents, to go to couples' therapy. We've all agreed, but the only parts that can go on camera are the parts we want to discuss. We're going to make them strike up a contract along those lines. Your dad already has an executive on his way here now for the task."

"What does this mean exactly? You all go to therapy and we, what? Talk to that quack at school again?" Phil asked gruffly.

"We realize now that was a mistake. Pulling you out of class wasn't our idea, of course, but the show insisted. We thought it could help, but that was more from their persuasion than anything else. I think it only made the overall problem worse. Lil, I know you think your studies are important, and you're upset that the show keeps interfering with your life," Didi smiled.

Lil didn't argue or nod, but Didi knew she was telling the truth and that Lil heard every word.

Didi continued, "Most of you struggle because of this, and we want to have all of you fade to the background for a while. If we're all in couple's therapy, we'll be the focus. Everyone wants to know what we have to hide."

"Angelica brought this on. You realize that, right?" Phil asked with a dark tone.

"I don't think she really pushed this, but the other night did get really ugly. You have to remember she's a part of this too. Her parents probably have more secrets than any of yours," Didi smiled.

Lil laughed, "Really? Everyone already knows Charlotte is a workaholic and Drew is a push over. What could they possibly be hiding?"

"Tune in at eleven and you'll find out," Dil joked, a devious grin on his lips. Lil couldn't help but grin, as well as the others, but Didi hid hers behind a sandwich. She didn't want the kids seeing her enjoying the possibility of their problems being unearthed. They continued the rest of their meal in silence.

 _Confession Cam: Angelica_

 _I can't believe my parents are actually going to do couple's therapy with the show's people. I mean, that contract probably has so many loop holes it's like a crochet class. They will find a way to put things out there._

 _I'm beginning to think they do have something to hide. They were willing to go to the therapy, but I know Mom really hammered the guy about closing some of those loopholes. I think they're going to fight not to release their information to the public, but what choice do they have? We're celebrities now, which I think is awesome. I can finally make a living being my beautiful self._

 _But depending on what they're hiding, this could be the biggest mistake ever, and it's all my fault._

The therapist looked young. That was all Drew could think as he and Charlotte sat at opposite ends of a long purple couch. The therapist sat without shoes in a matching purple armchair, her purple toenail polish shining in the light from a modern window. Charlotte blinked at it and the woman took a hint, pulling closed a set of grey vertical blinds, dimming the light in the room to a comfortable level.

"Everything you say or do in this room will remain between us. The only one who can share this information is you, either you Drew or you Charlotte. Is this understood?" the therapist asked.

"Sure," Drew nodded. Charlotte remained silent but nodded as well.

"Good. I'm Dr. Temple, but I'd like for you to call me Grace. I want you both to see me as a friend, someone who will hear your problems and give you the best advice I can on the matter. You can tell me anything, and if you would like private sessions with me, that could be arranged."

 _AKA you'll bill the studio's account,_ Charlotte thought, remembering the contract. The studio was paying for this whole thing for each couple. Charlotte disliked this because she felt it would be easier for them to break in and get their notes somehow. But though Dr. Grace Temple seemed the innocent type, Charlotte knew by the glint in her eye that she'd probably put up one hell of a fight for her clients.

"So, let's get started. Where would you like to begin? Perhaps an introduction? A history of your relationship? Wherever you want to begin is fine with me," Dr. Grace smiled.

Drew shifted, but it was Charlotte who spoke first, "Let's just get down to business. The whole world probably wants to know what could possibly be wrong with Charlotte and Drew Pickles and their daughter Angelica. Even she doesn't know our secrets, and I never intend to tell her. But we do have problems. I've had seven affairs since the start of our relationship. Two in college before marriage, five since. Angelica might not even be Drew's. I didn't tell him until she was older, so there was no chance of a DNA test without a strange doctor's appointment that she'd be able to analyze later in life and discover the truth on her own."

"How likely is it that Drew is not the father?" Dr. Grace asked without jotting down a single note, or so it seemed. Was she really listening or was she making little marks on her notepad without moving much at all? Charlotte couldn't tell, but she knew the doctor probably wouldn't need notes after a bombshell like this.

Drew nervously cleared his throat, "There was this little accident when I was nineteen. It was silly, really, but it was um, down there. They got it to heal then had me come in for a check-up. My counts are really low, almost none. They said it would be like winning the lottery if I could actually get anyone pregnant."

"Yes, the odds are astronomical, and while we did have relations during that time, I was also with another man I won't name because I don't have to. Besides, he's had his own affairs," Charlotte said, turning to Drew.

"Also seven women, all of them after the marriage began. Two were coworkers, one was a one-night-stand for hire, and the other four were on-again, off-again hookups with people I found online. One with the coworker is still going on, but we're having to be more careful because of the show. I think she wants to be with me but she doesn't want the publicity. If it weren't for the show, I think I would've already left Charlotte to be with her. We were making plans when Stu's invention came out," Drew explained.

"How else has the show changed your life?" Dr. Grace asked.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, let's keep up with this line of thinking. You can already see what this show has done. We wouldn't still be together if it weren't for this mess. We're prisoners. That's all you need to know."

"That is still very important information. If you feel like prisoners, your minds could go to desperate places in order to get away. This sort of thinking is what leads to things that end up on Snapped," Dr. Grace said, her gaze going between the two.

"We understand that," Drew nodded, "We've always understood that trapped people do crazy things. We get it. Because we're trapped, however, we've decided that maybe we need to know why we ended up together in the first place to see if there's a chance we could make this work, namely because we have to make it work to save our partners."

Charlotte nodded in agreement, "Yes. My latest mate is like his. He wants to be with me but the show and the publicity has effectively ended our contact. While it has helped my work, it has also hurt it as crazed fans hunt us down. We're stuck, but Drew is right. I want to know if we ever could've made it work. We must've gotten married for a reason, other than to make people happy."

"You married to fit the social standards of the previous generation?" Dr. Grace questioned. Drew and Charlotte exchanged glances before nodded solemnly. Dr. Grace did make a note now as she nodded, "Well, we can examine your relationship in that scenario and do what you've asked. I can hear your stories, either in a paired session like this or individual ones. I can then share my thoughts with you on whether or not this was ever a viable relationship.

"However, I sense there is much more to this than you're telling me. The affairs began before you were even married, in your case Charlotte, and I take that as an early warning sign that things were not ideal for your standards," Dr. Grace said.

Drew laughed nervously, "Well, I may or may not have had a little addiction problem back in the day," he said, tapping his nose.

"It never stopped, Drew. Don't lie to her or me. We both know you never really stopped, but he has before. He goes a little hard on it, comes to his senses, stops, then goes back when the going gets tough," Charlotte explained.

"Right now is one of those 'things are too much for me' times," Drew admitted. "Before the show I'd been sober four years. Now I barely go a few hours without a hit. It hasn't showed yet, but I'm waiting for my boss to find out, for someone from the crew to walk in on me."

"We've both gotten good at hiding," Charlotte whispered. "It's the only way I can take work calls, to hide somewhere outside."

"And to snag yourself a drink," Drew added.

Charlotte's face didn't change. She merely nodded at his claim.

Dr. Grace nodded, "Now we're digging a little deeper. Our time is almost up, so my instructions to you are very simple. I want you both to make lists containing all of the things about yourselves that you feel effect your relationship, good or bad. Can you do that?"

"We might need private time somewhere to do that," Drew warned. Dr. Grace nodded. An associate would give up their office for them to do their work, at least if they made an appointment. The issue was settled and they left without saying another word.

 _Confession Cam: Kids_

"We just wanted to make this video to say we are hiding just to get away from the show," Tommy began. The camera turned to show the entire group sitting in Lou's guest bedroom, sleeping bags spread around them all. Tommy cleared his throat, "We're tired of being pushed around by people who don't even know us."

"I'm an honors student with big dreams. I will not leave class for this show again, and I will not do ANY filming until my homework is complete," Lil said firmly.

"That goes for the rest of us too," Phil nodded. "I may not be the best student, but how am I supposed to pull a C when I can't even do my assignments? This show is about our parents, well, Stu, not us."

"And even though we're Stu's kids," Dil said, the camera moving to show just him and Tommy, "we shouldn't have to suffer like this. Tommy and I want to be left out of this most of the time. Our relationship with Angelica has nothing to do with the show. Uncle Drew might have some things against Dad, but that's their issue, not ours."

"And our little siblings shouldn't have to live like this either. They're too young to understand. Heck, so are we," Lil said.

"And our parents shouldn't be under the microscope because of who they've built their lives with," Kimi said firmly, smacking her hand on the table, "Whether they stay together or not, that's no one's business, not even ours. Things should be left to work on their own, not to be filmed on a second-by-second basis for the whole world to see."

"We want our freedom back," Chuckie said firmly.

"And we deserve every moment of it," Tommy added.

The camera shut off.

Chas and Kira sat down together in the breakfast nook just off their kitchen. A tall bottle of wine, empty, sat in the center of the table. Chas was already expecting this confrontation about his drinking, but seeing it firsthand made him tremble. He hid the motion by shaking his foot under the table.

"Part of our contract says you'll get substance abuse treatment on your own. This better be the last bottle I see from you. I cannot keep Kimi in this environment," Kira said firmly.

"I know. Maybe if we can get away from this reality television stuff I wouldn't feel the need to drink, but it is what it is. I don't think we'll ever get away, and that's the other reason I drink. I know I need to stop, and I'm prepared to do what I need to-"

"Then do it. Whatever you think you need to do to keep yourself from drinking, do it," Kira interrupted, her face red from emotion.

Chas nodded and stood up. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and placed it on the table, "I'm cutting myself off from money. I can go upstairs and get you my change jar and my emergency box of money. Do what you want with it but don't let me get anything. Spread the word among the group. I'll probably take a few days off work to get everything out of my system, so hide them well. I'm sure I'll be desperate to get something once I really start withdrawing."

"Shouldn't you do that in a facility? I don't mind your plan, but I'm worried about you. That's why we need out, Kimi and me. We care too much about you to watch you go down like this. And...I'm worried about Chuckie too. If we leave, we might take him with us just to spare him-"

"That's why I need to do this here, by myself. If I go to a facility, there's no guarantee the paparazzi won't find out and run it in the papers. I know the kids know about my issue, at least I think I do, and I can't let them know it's all over the tabloids for anyone to read. I want normal lives for them. And if I slip up, I'll hate it, but...you can take Chuckie with you," Chas sighed. He practically deflated in front of her, but Kira knew it was necessary.

Once all of his money was in Kira's hands, she made sure he was distracted before moving it to her trunk. She knew if it was anywhere in the house, he would find it. He would tear off cabinets if he got desperate enough, and she didn't want to risk him actually finding her hiding place. She had no intention of staying home while he went through withdrawal, but she was tempted to talk to someone else, maybe Betty, to stay with him during the day to make sure he was okay, or at least check in.

Kira asked Chas about it over dinner and he approved. He knew it would set her mind at ease, and besides, he knew she was right about the facility. If anything went wrong, he'd want someone there.

 _Confession Cam: Angelica_

 _My parents had their first therapy session while I was at the mall this afternoon. While I was browsing around a closed American Eagle, they were airing their differences. And apparently it was brutal. They won't speak to each other, and I can't help but wonder what in the world they've talked about in there. Maybe they have more secrets than I realized, but...do the babies know them? I don't know if Lil was just trying to hurt me or if she meant what she said that day. I need to find out._

Didi was surprised to see Angelica at the door, but she was even more surprised to find out she wanted in the guest house. Stu overheard from the living room and shook his head. The kids had locked themselves up in that guest house for the weekend, and he doubted they wanted their cousin ruining it.

"Well that's okay then," Angelica smiled. She let them close the door, but she refused to just walk away. She hid behind her car for a few minutes before moving into the backyard. She followed some sculpted shrubs that led to the guest house, and she was able to slip inside without anyone seeing her.

Spike lifted his head and growled from his spot next to Grandpa Lou's chair, but no one heard. Lou kept snoring away, so Angelica moved upstairs, where she heard laughter...which stopped as soon as she came through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked darkly.

"I doubt she had permission," Lil added with a devious smile, sitting up, "I think that warrants drastic action. Tommy, does Grandpa still keep that spray paint up here. I know they told us not to play with it, but we'd be defending ourselves against an intruder."

"Look, I just came up here to talk," Angelica said firmly. No one appeared to believe her, so Angelica sighed and sat down in the doorway, "I really do need to talk to you guys. I want to know what's up with my parents. Do any of you know?"

"I only said what I did to get a rise out of you. All of our parents ending up in therapy is necessary, don't you think? If your parents are discussing stuff, good for them," Lil said firmly.

"But they, like, won't even talk to each other. Whatever is going on with them must be major, like worse than your parents," Angelica said, bobbing her head towards Kimi and Chuckie.

"Whatever is going on with our parents, it's none of anyone's business, even ours," Kimi said firmly.

"I know, I get that. I just...I'm suffering too, you know. I don't mind doing the show. You're right about that, Lil. I love being the center of attention in the makeup room and having the best clothes. I love it. Mom doesn't really love it. She's trying to focus on her work and the show just gets in the way. You were wrong about that-"

"I called you both 'greedy' and I doubt I was wrong," Lil smirked.

"Okay, so we like money. Who doesn't? I just want you to know I hate this aspect of the show. Everything is about fighting and the show loves it. The only reason they're doing this whole therapy thing is because they know they're losing us. We're all so close to our wits end that we're willing to break contract. They can't let that happen, so they're trying this. But-"

"You think it's only going to get worse?" Dil asked, sitting up where he could be seen behind his brother. Dil sighed, "I've been thinking the same thing. They are trying to appease us, and once they get us all back where they want us, they'll do whatever they want."

"Which means more fighting? What about us? Are they going to keep torturing us just to get more views?" Phil asked angrily.

"If they can get away with it, they'll do anything," Tommy whispered, turning to Angelica, "I know you're not here to make peace. You like fighting with us, especially when you win. You'd never make a truce with us, so I don't get why you're here. Yeah, you're suffering, but so are we, and we all know you like that."

"I won't lie and say most of what you said isn't true. But I don't like that we're all suffering. If this show hadn't happened, people wouldn't know my name, which I don't like. But if the show wouldn't have started, we'd all have normal lives. I miss those days whether you think I do or not. We'd fight, but we'd probably go our own ways. I have a few years on you guys so I'd be full into my high school role before any of you joined me. But I'm in a private school, so we won't see each other anyway. We'd never cross paths and you know it."

"Christmas and Thanksgiving only," Chuckie murmured.

"Exactly," Angelica nodded. "I don't like that either, but this isn't much better."

"Then help us get rid of this when the time comes," Lil said firmly.

Angelica shook her head, "You guys said it already. Once they get the adults back happy, we'll be pawns again. I don't know if I'd be able to get away depending on what they have us do. I do want this kind of life. I just wish the people who didn't want to live like this weren't being forced. And that's the truth whether you doubt me or not," Angelica said, standing up. She left without another word, sneaking back to her car and letting them drive her away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The adults didn't want to have this meeting, but it had been two weeks now. Drew and Charlotte had been to several sessions, as had Kira and Chas (plus a few substance abuse counseling sessions for Chas), but Stu and Didi and Betty and Howard had only been once. Now they needed to touch base, namely because the show wanted answers.

Lou's guest house had become the powwow place of choice. He snored from his bedroom as Didi put a pitcher of punch on the table. Stu approached with glasses for everyone. After everyone had a glass, he sighed and took his seat on a nearby stool.

"So, what do they want from us now?" Betty asked gruffly. "We've started counseling but they agreed it's the show more than anything. What more do they want?"

"They need nine more episodes, eight regular and a season finale. One of those episodes will be the kids' dance episode. We'll all send them off to the dance in some limo. They've got it figured out, and I think they should do it. The cameras won't be allowed once they're in the limo," Stu explained.

"Okay, that leaves seven more episodes and the finale," Drew said.

Stu nodded, "I can do basic math, Drew. Several of those will be business trips. I've got some commercials to shoot and ideas to pitch, so several will be of me traveling with some clips from home to show what I'm missing, plus a long-distance therapy session thing they won't be allowed to."

"Get to the point, Stu," Charlotte warned.

"The finale is a tell-all," Didi sighed, rolling her eyes at Charlotte as if she were the most overbearing person in the world.

"A tell-all for what? Our supposed marriage problems?" Betty asked.

"Unfortunately," Stu replied, sighing again. "Didi and I are trying to figure out what to say. The therapist agreed with yours, Betty. Most of the stress in our relationship comes from the show itself and nothing more. It's a problem we can sort out on our own, same as you. It's the others they want answers from. Not all but most of them."

"I refuse to do such a...I just refuse," Charlotte huffed, staring at Drew, who nodded in agreement.

"Chas and I don't mind a statement telling people we are absolutely fine in our choices, but our business is our own," Kira said in a controlled voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

"None of this adds up to an hour. Are they going to make us imagine problems to solve for the whole episode?" Betty asked.

"Oh, it's two hours, and I don't know," Stu replied, shaking his head, "This is such a disaster. They just might make problems just to watch us scramble around. I just hope they keep the kids out of it, completely out of it."

"That's no longer an option," Didi murmured.

"What was that, Didi?" Charlotte asked, leaning forward.

Betty nodded in agreement, "You're going to have to talk louder than that if you want people to hear you."

"I said that's not really an option. The kids have been making confession videos. They started the weekend they came here. They posted without the producers knowing. Usually they let them do it, but they decided not to this time. They've been meeting up ever since to post, and the producers came to me about putting them on the show instead of just the website. They said if they kids won't talk to them about their grievances, they'll use their sounding board to their advantage," Didi said quickly.

"What's in these videos?" Betty demanded. The others nodded in agreement. Apparently Didi was the only one who actually knew about them, anything about them.

"Well, I haven't fully watched any of them, but...they're just telling the world how they feel, what they're having to go through. The producers have decided it's a cry for help, and they want to offer it to them. My guess is they'll bring Lipschitz on again for an intervention of sorts," Didi said, shrinking into her seats.

"No!" Betty exclaimed. She shook her head firmly, "No, if my babies think they're doing something therapeutic then they should be left alone! That's probably what the whole thing is about!"

"What about Angelica? Is she in this? Because if she is-"

"She's not, Charlotte. It's just Tommy and Dil, Chuckie and Kimi, and Phil and Lil. The younger twins aren't in them and neither is Angelica. It's just them," Didi said carefully. She looked drained from telling them this, and she definitely was.

"I don't think any of them should be outed just because they wanted to use the confessionals to their advantage," Drew said firmly, adding, "even if Angelica isn't involved. I'm tired of everyone else being a pawn in this, especially the children."

"I don't think we have much of a choice on this one," Stu whispered. "If they posted the videos on the website using the proper means, it's fair use for the show. They can do what they want with it. If they want the kids to talk to a counselor, so be it. They probably need the treatment more than most of us here."

"But their sessions won't be on the show," Didi said firmly, life suddenly coming back to her. She turned to her husband, her eyes fulfilling the definition of "glare."

Stu shrugged, "I don't know if we can do anything about that. I'm going to fight it, or I'm going to try to, at least. The kids should've come to us first before doing this. We could've talked them into putting the videos on YouTube instead."

"They're posted there too," Didi said, shaking her head, "but you're right. There's nothing we can do. If this turns into something, I will never forgive you."

"What would it turn into?" Betty asked. "Look, maybe the kids will do better with on-screen sessions. There's a stigma out there about kids getting help, and they don't have the same problems we do. I think it'd be fine as long as they agree to it."

"Which they never would, any of them," Charlotte argued. "This is out of hand, completely. As long as these people are scripting out our lives in multi-colored Post-It notes in some closet of an office, we're screwed!"

"I know we are, and I'm going to fight for them. But some of the episodes will be like before, the fighting and the kids seeing it. It's all gearing up for a final showdown, they said," Stu explained, but no one cared anymore. He and Didi had given them all horrible news, and no one knew what to do with it. So they finally left, leaving the guest house in shifts until just Stu and Didi sat at the table.

 _Confession Cam: Angelica_

 _There's a dance coming up, but I really don't want to go. People here are nice at the school, but they're afraid we'll somehow smuggle in cameras. I keep telling people I don't want to be filmed 24/7, just when I'm at my best, but people are starting to not believe me. I don't know why this is, but I bet it has something to do with the dumb babies. They've changed in these last few weeks. I can't explain it but they're doing something, and it's effecting my life too._

Phil slid the camera to Lil, who slipped it into her purse. After posting the first few confessionals, they decided to add to the footage, showing what they have to go through at school. Today's lesson was "what it's like to take a test when you're a tween celebrity." Phil had a math exam and got permission from the teacher to take a video of the room as long as they edited out faces. The middle-aged woman could care less as long as he wasn't cheating, so Phil took the video as discretely as he could.

Throughout the test people kept looking over to him, seeing what he was doing and where he was on the paper. The closer people even looked at his answers, changing theirs and the accompanied work to match his. Phil knew he was dead wrong on several problems because he'd missed the homework for those units, which caused him to miss the quizzes and now the exam questions. That was the other effect of being a celebrity, no time to study, but this video was about the extra stress.

Phil had already written what he wanted to say on a sheet of paper, "What it's like to already not know how to do the test because you never have time to study AND people keep staring at you like you're the Second Coming." It would start the video, then after editing out his classmates' faces and any logos, they could post it as-is, all thirty to forty-five minutes' worth.

"Do you think people will watch it?" Lil asked. She'd been numbers crazy since this started, but only because some videos got many views while others got very few.

Phil smirked, "Come on, sis, they have to watch. Celebrity kid takes a test just like I do. But oh wow, look what he has to put up with. It's internet gold," Phil said, leaning back in his seat as the bell rang, signaling the start of the only class he shared with his sister, health. It was awkward at times, but it would be the most normal he felt all day.

 _Confession Cam: Didi_

 _I wanted to do one of these because the kids did inspire me. I'm not showing you anything extra about my life, just the part you need to hear without the show telling me I'm saying it wrong, or to be more emotional. Can't I just talk to the camera without being told I'm doing it wrong? How can you share an opinion wrong? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard._

 _I only wanted to talk about what this has meant for my life. I wanted to be a stay-at-home mom for most of my life, but once the boys were both in school, I found myself wanting something more. I used a temp agency to get some positions, but all of that changed when Stu finally made a worth-while invention. I could no longer work once he became famous because people knew who I was. I couldn't do anything at any company because people would find me and interrupt to ask questions._

 _So I came back here to work on the house again. I oversaw the building of the new house. I helped my husband pack his bags on business trips. I made sure the kids did their homework, and I went back to doing everything for them. I just hope now Tommy will remember how to do laundry and Dil will remember how to do dishes using the dishwasher. And when I'm not doing anything, which is often, I imagine what life really should've been like when my husband finally made a good invention, because he hit it big in the wrong generation. Reality television is nothing. It's just a way to see what your neighbors are up to from the comfort of your living room._

 _Guess what? You don't know us and you never will know anyone on a reality show. Why? Every moment is out of our control. You're afraid to go into the bathroom when the crew is here in case they take a video and blast it to the tabloids._ _ **DIDI PICKLES TAKES A WEE!**_ _How embarrassing? How implausible? But you worry about that when you can't even take a sip of lemonade without being asked to do it again because the beautiful display designed by a flitty little intern wasn't in the right light._

 _My life isn't my own, and as long as you consume our lives like candy, I'll never have my life back. And my kids? They'll never have a life period._

Stu asked the kids into the guest house. Lou was up with Didi helping her make stir fry using the grill on his back deck. Spike was with them, hoping Didi would drop a piece of steak or Lou would sneak him some roasted morsel. They were oblivious to the conversation at the table, where Stu had sat down with the boys to break the news about the finale.

Needless to say, it didn't go well.

"I know those videos weren't private, Dad, but we don't need any counseling!" Dil exclaimed.

"I'm with Dil here, Dad. We knew people would be able to see the videos. We knew the show could use them, I guess. I didn't expect them to, and I'm sure Dil didn't either. But we're just showing people our lives. How is that a call for help?" Tommy asked.

Stu sighed, "Chuckie has nightmares now, Kimi is afraid of being shipped away, and all of you admit that the show has messed you up somehow, torn you apart. They made me watch the videos, and you're right, they are going to try to twist it."

"Then don't let them," Dil said firmly.

"Yeah, don't let them go after us because none of you turned out interesting enough for their stupid agenda," Tommy added.

"It's not that simple. Part of me does agree with them. I want to make sure all of you are okay, and Betty brought up a good point. So far, this show has been about my life and how all of you revolve around me. If you guys do counseling sessions, you'll show other kids your age that it's okay to be honest with yourself, to admit things are bothering you, and to accept professional help," Stu explained.

"But we only need professional help because there are cameras up our butts all the time!" Dil argued. Tommy nodded in agreement but didn't add anything.

"I realize that," Stu said, sighing heavily, "I know you don't want to do it, but I don't know if I'll be given a choice this time. You'll do the sessions after school so it won't interfere with your studies-"

"Except how we won't be able to do our homework because of after-session filmings. Continue," Dil nodded, twirling his finger with a devious grin on his face.

"We can do the homework sessions first, privately in a quiet area," Stu offered. "If you negotiate with them, they'll help you. Come on, guys. Please?"

"Sorry, Dad, but it's not that simple," Tommy said, gesturing to Dil. They stood and left, heading up to Tommy's room. After making sure the others were on, they decided to warn them...except they had all already heard. Like the boys, the others were being forced to participate.

Phil was the angriest. He kept writing the same thing over and over again: "This was a mistake. This was a HUGE mistake."

And no one disagreed with him.

A/N: Here's 2 chapters to update this. I thought about just posting what I have left but it seemed like too much. I just happened to remember this piece and that it needed updating. I stopped posting it before for Reasons, but I don't mind starting back up again. In fact I wouldn't mind writing more for Rugrats when I have the time. I really miss this show and there were pretty good people around here. We'll just have to see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Charlotte and Drew entered the office that had become more familiar than comfortable. Charlotte flopped down in a large comfy chair near the door. Drew sat alone on the couch, on the farthest side away from Charlotte. When Dr. Grace entered, she took her usual seat in her favorite spot. She clicked her pen, signaling the beginning of the session.

"We have a few more things to work out before we go much further. The show wants a tell-all, and I'm prepared to give them that. First let me finish divulging my secrets, then explain to us how we can tell Angelica this troubling news," Charlotte began.

"Probably live on camera in front of everyone," Drew muttered.

"I'm sensing more resentment than usual to your situation," Dr. Grace said, making a note. She no longer hid if she was writing or not, not that she could hide. Charlotte's seat gave her a perfect view of the doctor and whatever she was doing, namely thanks to a metallic vase on the wall. Charlotte could see everything, though she couldn't make out what the girl was writing.

"Again, they want us to do a tell-all, not just of what we were going to say about our affairs, but everything. The producer came to us just this morning and demanded plenty of material. It's going to be a two-hour special and we're their best bet for views. Might as well get it over with or they'll just drag us through the courts," Charlotte said, practically growling, as Drew sat with his arms crossed.

"To begin with your second question, Charlotte, no one has to tell anyone anything they do not wish to, and that goes for the show as well. They cannot come to me to air your secrets, and if you fight hard enough in court, they can't drag them out of you that way. Everything you say is your choice. Airing secrets with your daughter is different, therapeutic even. She needs to be told whatever you're willing to tell her, but the show-"

"Contracts are powerful things, Dr. Grace. Stop trying to convince us it's a-okay to break ours because it's not. Because of my stupid brother we're all prisoners to that damned company," Drew spat, and no one stopped him from being so angry. He grabbed a plush toy from the table and started to choke it while Dr. Grace looked on stoically.

"I'm sorry for attempting to help you. If you feel you have no choice, then you have no choice. I guess we should discuss the topics here so you can tell your secrets with plenty of control. Who would like to go first?" Dr. Grace asked, her eyes moving between the couple. But it was clear that Drew's secrets were done. Like before, it was Charlotte who had more to tell.

"Where do I begin?" Charlotte sighed, clearing her throat. "Well, let's clarify some numbers, shall we? So we both have the same number of actual affairs, extramarital relationships. Yes, we're both even at seven total. But partners? I don't believe I have a number for that."

"Please clarify," Dr. Grace said.

Drew scoffed, "Let your mind go to the gutter, Doctor. She's telling you exactly what you think she's telling you. Don't let your degree get in the way of imagination."

"Drew is right, dear. It's unbecoming," Charlotte muttered, nodding, "He's right. I have no idea who all I've been with, but the internet has been around a long time. I would go into chat rooms, find locals or people wherever I was visiting, and we'd hook up. A few times in Vegas it was even for more playing money, but we won't tell anyone about that."

"Drew, how does this make you feel?" Dr. Grace inquired.

Drew laughed, "How cute. You think she's done. Charlotte, keep going. And Doctor? I've heard it all before, or at least I expected it. Charlotte has always been promiscuous. It's something I have to live with."

"He's right. I've always been a little loose, which means mistakes were made. Angelica came before I could do anything about it, not that I mind my daughter. But Drew and I both decided the other three were not destined to be. Three less children to lie to, he said. Plus his brother and his wife were already concerned about how Angelica came to be because of his accident. Stu was there, of course, so he knew Angelica was either a miracle or a problem. Three other children would only confirm my reputation," Charlotte explained.

"Now she's done," Drew said firmly, "and we need to know what to say. I plan on playing the supportive husband who wants desperately for this to work, so he puts up with his wife's indiscretions as if they never happened in the first place. She needs to play the devastated woman who's seeking help for said indiscretions, but she needs to know what to do. That's your job."

"Okay, let me just tell you both something that I should've made clearer from the beginning. I will not help you play some role on a reality show. I took you both on to help you with your issues in private, and while it's your choice to discuss these topics with whoever you want, I can't help you method act," Dr. Grace said with anger that neither spouse knew she was capable of. "If that's all you want from me, I'll have to ask you to leave now. I won't be a part of this."

Drew and Charlotte exchanged glances, but it was Charlotte who spoke, "I'm not looking to method act. I'm looking to live my screwed up life with a little ammo on my belt, which means figuring out how to tell millions of people how I messed up. It's not my problem this is what I'm stuck with. Talk to his brother. He's the one who woke up one day with five deals before him and decided to sign one and include the rest of us. No consideration for anyone, including his kids. Do you know what our children have been up to lately? They've been spilling their guts to the internet. Even our little Angelica thinks something is up, but what can she do? What can ANY of them do? They're children."

"And now we're just like them, helpless and distraught. So if you don't want to help us, fine, whatever. Thanks for nothing," Drew spat, standing up. Charlotte stood with him, and they left, leaving Dr. Grace with a slightly open mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. Like them, she didn't know how any of them got roped into any of this, but she hoped they could all find a way out.

 _Confession Cam: Phillip_

 _So I'm going to post this on YouTube now because we messed up. We really messed up. Not by making the videos. No, no, no, by being born. That's right, folks, I regret being born. I love my father and mother and my twin, and I even like my little siblings too because why not? They can be pretty cool sometimes. It really takes me back._

 _My big regret? That our whole family ever met Stu Pickles. Tommy and Dil, they're some of my best friends. They really are, and I know they have the same thought. What if Stu continued being a screw up for all of eternity? We'd all be a heck of a lot happier is what. That's why I regret being born. If we weren't in this reality, we wouldn't have this problem. We wouldn't be doing a group therapy session for a season finale that none of us really have any part of. How many times do you have to tell someone you're only messed up because of them before somebody listens?_

 _If you want to do us a favor, all of us, boycott the show. Protest. Do whatever you have to do to get this crap off the air. It would save us from this prison of a life, because let me tell you, I'm not thinking of doing anything stupid. That's not what this video is. I mean, it's a cry for help, but I don't want to kill myself or anything. No, I want my life back._

 _How many of you get to go in the park and play football or tag? Or go to the store to browse CD's? Or do you just go out with your parents to that embarrassing restaurant you outgrew years ago? All of that, every bit of it, we'll never get to do again. Help us help ourselves. Forget any of us existed. If you do, we'll actually have a life again, because right now, we might as well be figments of your imagination._

Didi stood on the stairs with Stu's bag. He kissed her cheek as he accepted it, then he stepped down the stairs and moved into the kitchen, where Tommy and Dil were eating product placement cereal (they couldn't remember the name of it) with some name brand milk that tasted powdery, another product placement. They accepted love from their father as the cameras rolled.

Stu was starting his road trip, which would follow him to product pitches, a signing session, and several other things the family was happy to get out of. Didi was only playing the solemn wife because she had to. With Stu out of the house and the crews following him around most of them, she could finally think.

Late in the night, somewhere around two in the morning, Didi got a text from Lou asking her to come over right that second. Didi thought something was wrong, but instead of finding him down in the shower or clutching his chest in bed, she found him at the kitchen counter with two mugs of hot cocoa, Spike asleep under his stool.

" _We need to talk about getting you all out of this. I'm no expert, but if you do what I'm thinking, that contract won't matter. You'll need to leave a note to keep the cops away. Stu will probably hire someone. But it's going to be worth it if you can give those boys their life back."_

Lou's words played in her head, but the next scene was more important. She passed him a smartphone, a device she didn't even know he could use. Queued up was a list of videos on YouTube on a channel Phil created. His video was first, and Didi used that to get the tears she needed for her scene with Stu on the stairs. It was sad that he didn't want to be in this reality anymore because of Stu.

But Tommy and Dil added their own video, and it just made Didi more angry than anything.

" _So I'm Tommy."_

" _And I'm Dil."_

" _We're the Pickles Brothers, but we're not feeling like family right now. We hate our lives and it's our dad's fault. Now the people he signed our lives to think we all need help to show you guys were capable of going to therapy."_

" _We're all a little mad, and yes, you should see help if you start going completely nuts—and you'll know when you do," Dil laughed._

" _He's right. Even if you're young like us, you know when something isn't right. Seek help. Do the right thing."_

" _But if you have our lives, well, needing help is a daily manifestation," Dil said as Tommy nodded. Dil continued, "And it's not because you're developing depression or anxiety or multiple personality disorder-"_

" _Well, you are developing those thing, but it's not your fault."_

" _Nope, Tommy boy, it's none of our faults. We only have multiple personalities because several days a week, we're forced before a camera."_

" _Smile," Tommy grinned. "You're on Candid Camera for the world to see."_

" _And it's not fun. All you teenagers out there and tweens and kids who want to be like us? Stop. It's not worth it."_

" _Dil, what happened to your favorite hat?"_

" _What hat? Didn't that production assistant lose it, but really it was in the fire pit?"_

" _Exactly! Dil used to wear a hat, a nice winter hat no matter what season it was, because this is my younger brother, and he likes wearing hats."_

" _It had this awesome set of fake teeth on the end," Dil nodded, holding up a charred set of teeth, "Here they are, burnt a little, but I haven't felt like myself since those people came around either," he said, petting the teeth as if they were a small kitten._

" _This is our life now, and it sucks. You just saw where our best friend Phil would rather not be in the same life with my father. I used to love my dad, but Phil's right."_

" _He is," Dil nodded, "We don't want to know our dad either."_

" _It's not that we don't love him-"_

" _No, no, we do love him," Dil said firmly._

" _-It's just that we can't keep living like this. If one of our crazed fans kidnapped us, we'd probably have a better life, even if they only feed us cotton candy and soda."_

" _We'd be better off because we're not looking for cameras in the shower head. I mean, I don't think these guys would do that, but they're weirdos. They'll do anything for a shot."_

" _And because we told you guys how bad our lives are, they think we need professional help," Tommy explained._

" _And we do need help, yours."_

" _Boycott the show. Never watch it again, don't buy the products, and get on social media," Tommy said firmly._

 _Dil nodded, "If you want what's best for us, make them take us off the air. It's the only way we'll have our lives back and have real friends again, and wear hats whenever we want because we're cool like that."_

" _My little brother is cool," Tommy nodded, "and you will be too if you help us get rid of this nightmare."_

Didi had always wondered why Dil changed so much during those first weeks of filming. He was broken, and seeing those charred teeth only confirmed how broken he was. She remembered the fire pit being lit on the old patio, the production assistants gathering for a laugh. She didn't know them well enough, so she thought they were socializing. No, they were destroying her son's prized possession, and now that she knew, she knew Lou's plan had some merit.

But she knew it would be a problem. It would create publicity that they didn't need, nor did they want extra publicity. That meant the show would have to go on, and they couldn't have that. If any of them wanted their lives back, they had to get out. And while Lou's plan was an option, it wasn't the main one, not yet.

 **PROMO: STU TV SEASON FINALE! THE TELL-ALL EPISODE IS HERE!**

Set your DVRs for the bombshell episode where you'll learn who has the most problems on the show! Is it the group of tweens making confessionals online begging for your help? Is it the overworked Stu Pickles and his forgotten wife? Or his brother, angry at his lack of success? Find out in this two-hour special! And be sure to go online before then for exclusive content!

 _Confession Cam: Angelica_

 _Mom and Dad sat me down today and told me something I never, ever expected, something they're about to tell the world. Drew isn't my father. And they don't even know who it is, but it can't be him because of some kind of accident. Like what does this even mean? I'm not who anyone thinks I am, and the whole world is about to find out in this stupid tell-all season finale. Mom is prepared to just say everything—affairs that resulted in four separate pregnancies, but I'm the one they had. She even hooked up in Vegas. Like WTH Mom!_

 _I just don't know what these producers get off on, but why do we have to be it? This is my life, or it used to be my life. Everything would be so much better if Stu stayed the messed up crazed inventor who couldn't do anything. If he just would've stuck to toys, we'd still have our old lives._

 _I know I said I like this, the glam and all, but now I'm an illegitimate daughter because of this mess. No one ever would've told me unless the show pushed it, and now I have no identity. This is ridiculous, and I hope the whole show crashes and burns. If this is what it means to be famous, I quit!_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Stu sat down across from the producers. He was at a conference center just outside the Phoenix, Arizona city limits, and while he expected his meeting, he didn't expect what they were requesting of him.

Stu straightened in his seat, "So tell me this again, or let me repeat it back to make sure I heard this right. So the kids are going to do some group intervention session about being rebellious, and we all have to be on board with it no matter what. On top of that, you want my brother and his wife to reveal every detail of their therapy session. You realize this is ridiculous right?"

"Ridiculous gets ratings," the executive producer grinned. Stu shuddered in his seat. The man radiated evil, and he wondered how he ever got involved with this mess to begin with. The executive producer leaned forward, "And it's not ridiculous. The kids were making videos behind everyone's backs, basically saying their parents were stupid. How could you let your own sons call you stupid? How could any of you allow such a thing?"

"They're fed up, and we're getting there ourselves. Drew and Charlotte won't go through with it-"

"Then their therapist will reveal everything. She signed a contract too," another producer smiled, sliding a contract across the table. Stu eyeballed it and saw the words he needed to see. They weren't lying about the content, but he noticed there was just an X on the signature line. Anyone could've made that X, and he knew it wouldn't stand up in court.

"Yeah, well, I highly doubt that. You're done for. Just admit it. The show has run its course and you're just trying to drag us through the mud to keep it running," Stu countered.

"If they're done, you're done too. Who do you think has put together these meet-ups around the country? We control your image now, us and no one else. If we're not behind you anymore, no one will be," the executive producer sneered, leaning back in his seat, "Just get it over with, Pickles. Sign the form for the finale."

Stu eyed the contract, but he knew he wouldn't sign it. Didi should be beside him, not a bunch of strangers trying to force themselves into their lives.

Stu shook his head and slid it back to him, "Not without my wife present, beside me. And don't tell me she already signed one because she would feel the exact same way."

"Oh really now?" the other producer grinned, holding up a contract with Didi's loopy signature at the bottom. Stu could also see the date. It was the day he left. He knew then they'd probably tricked her, said it was something for the flight or a conference and she was their only hope. They'd done it before, and he knew they'd do it again.

"Doesn't matter. If I don't sign, you don't have permission to exploit my kids. They are finished with this show. I want them off of it, and if you refuse, I will get my lawyer involved. They don't work for you," Stu threatened.

"We'll rework something, fine, but we need them on the show. YOU need them on the show," the executive producer counter-threatened. Stu shrugged and stood up. He was done here.

 _Confession Cam: Phil and Lil_

 _[Lil] Angelica didn't go to school today, but I doubt her parents know. She went to her secret spot, one no one is supposed to know about._

 _[Phil] We know about it, as do Dil and Tommy, but Chuckie and Kimi don't know about it, and that's the way it's supposed to be._

 _[Lil] We think she's up to something, and we really don't think it's good. Mom told us Drew and Charlotte were making advances in therapy._

 _[Phil] The show wants to take advantage of them. We all knew they probably had secrets, like secret bank accounts._

 _[Lil] This is not about secret bank accounts. Angelica would flaunt it. She would let everyone know she was newly rich. This is bigger, like earth-shattering._

 _[Phil] We're doing this because we're actually worried about her. None of us like Angelica but she might as well be family._

 _[Lil] Because she's Tommy and Dil's family. That makes her ours too. We're worried about her. I wonder if the show will listen._

Dr. Grace sat down at her desk as a pair of producers stared her down. She could tell they were covering their tracks about something, something to do with her new clients. They had already been to her once about them, and though they were paying for the counseling, they had no other privilege. Dr. Grace made sure of it.

Under her desk, Dr. Grace kicked off her shoes. She looked back and forth between the producers, who were clearly waiting her out. They thought they had power here. Dr. Grace knew they were wrong.

"So, we can sit here like this for the rest of the evening, into the night, and until eleven tomorrow morning," Dr. Grace smiled, clicking her pen, "I used to do sit-ins at my university. I've trained my bladder, trained my needs to answer to my whims. I can even cancel my appointments now and sit here through tomorrow too. I'm fully prepared to deal with any of this, because that's all you're doing right now, a waiting game."

"We have leverage on you," the male producer said, but Grace heard the hesitation. She knew herself the biggest secret they could possibly have on her was an abortion early in her college career, one she herself revealed in a memoir that actually did well in bookstores. She'd told the world her secrets, and now they had nothing over her.

Dr. Grace laughed, "Okay. You can lie however much you want, slam my name into the mud and pound it into the core of the Earth. But you will never have any access to their files."

"We should've made her put in the cameras," the female producer muttered before clearing her throat and looking forward again. Dr. Grace could tell she regretted not breaking in to put in cameras too, because she could tell the thought crossed her mine. Simple psychology. It always was.

The male producer stepped in, "You have an obligation to the money, not the patients."

"Not according to the law. Or are you not familiar with it? Let me refresh your memory with one simple little word: NO!" Dr. Grace said firmly, picking up her phone. "You know what? I don't have any obligation to you, and the only reason you're here is because they won't talk either. That means you're trespassing because our business is done. You have about ten seconds after this call goes through before you go to jail."

The producers decided to leave under their own power, but Dr. Grace couldn't let this go. She normally never called patients, ever, but she knew this couple was special. And their last meeting hadn't gone well because she refused to help them "method act." After meeting the producers herself, she knew they needed her help.

"Charlotte Pickles."

Dr. Grace sighed, "Hello, Charlotte, this is Dr. Grace. I felt the need to contact you to inform you that producers dropped by. I told them nothing, and my files are far from their react."

"We warned you these were dangerous people. Drew and I were just leaving a meeting with them. We had to sign a contract saying we'd tell them everything, but Drew and I...we don't want to keep it. We told Angelica, and we just-"

"Get him and come by in an hour. If you can, bring her. We need to discuss this as a group, and...I'll help you tell them nothing. Just because you sign a contract doesn't mean you have to tell them everything. Small secrets should be good enough," Dr. Grace said.

Charlotte sighed with relief, "I'll get Drew, but Angelica will be in class until this afternoon. We can come by then if you can-"

"That'll be fine," Dr. Grace agreed, "Just make sure she's here. I want to help you, all of you, but we need another session. And...it'll be off the books. I can't risk them trying to do anything, and if you come in, they'll know. Just come by, slip in, and we'll talk as long as we need to."

Charlotte agreed, then she tried to get back to her work. Drew did the same, and while they both were eager for the session, they were both very worried about what was going to happen.

 _Confession Cam: Didi_

 _I'm not as dumb as you all think I am. You think you can rule my life, trick me into signing things. I know more than you think, and I will always have a way out. Never sit back and think a mother and housewife is simply bending to your will. We are, and always have been, the smartest most powerful people on this planet, and don't you EVER forget it._

Lou looked up as Didi passed him a sandwich. Didi dropped a small chunk of bacon to the floor before sitting across from Lou and looking to her own. After they both took some bites and enjoyed her homemade meal, they got down to business.

"Have you thought about what I asked of you?" Lou asked.

Didi nodded, "I have, and while I agree with you, I can't do it, not yet. I feel like we're about to get out of this somehow, and besides, I have plenty against them."

Lou raised an eyebrow, "Really? You have something against them? How is that even possible, Didi? Did you steal something from them?" he asked.

"No, well, nothing that they could ever know about," Didi replied, grinning deviously, "They feel like I'm stupid, and I knew that from the beginning. I didn't know how to counter them in the beginning, but then I figured it out. I used an app on my phone to access their footage, the cameras that are always rolling, and I archive certain moments when they're trying to manipulate me, to prove what they did."

"That's novel, Didi, really grand," Lou grinned. "You can get out of this!"

"Yes, without running away. It's tempting, but I don't think my babies will have to do this much longer. Besides, Stu refused to sign the release, and if anyone asks, I never saw a release, because I haven't. The baggage form for the first plane? That was the release, so even if my signature is on it, I have video showing the world what I was told. I keep it in a special place, a hidden account somewhere they'd never be able to crack," Didi smiled, sighing heavily, "I just wanted to tell you because I liked your idea, but I feel like we won't need it."

"Well we certainly won't need it now. This is great, Didi, but I just...I'm really worried about the kids," he said, gesturing for her to follow him. They took their leftovers and stuck them in the microwave before navigating to Lou's bedroom, where an older desktop was set up on an antique desk. Lou sat down and pulled up a video, "Take this in, will you?"

Phil and Lil's confessional came on, letting them know that Angelica wasn't at school. Phil and Lil thought they knew where she was, but Angelica's secret spot wasn't a place Didi knew about. They wondered if Tommy and Dil knew, but she didn't want to contact them.

"Maybe she's taking a day to herself. Drew texted Stu, who told me, that they told her a little family secret, the one we've wondered about," Didi winked. Grandpa Lou nodded; he knew that secret well, and he knew the truth too. Didi sighed, "She'll need to take it in, but she should be fine. She wants to be famous, and I can assure her that won't affect her career in any way."

"She might not know that. I think we should track her down, just to check in on her. Text Dil and ask him. Let him know the situation and he'll understand," Lou nodded.

Didi was unsure, but she knew it was worth a shot. She sent the text, which Dil responded to while Didi and Lou finished their lunch. With an address in hand, they got into Didi's car and headed in that direction.

 _Confession Cam: Angelica_

 _Who's your daddy? I don't know mine and I never will._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Dr. Grace got into her SUV and looked to her GPS. Charlotte called her just before they were supposed to secretly meet up with her, but it wasn't the call Grace expected. She demanded they come in and bring anyone with them. That would be impossible, Charlotte told her, so Grace decided to go to them. They would meet up at a lake house that belonged to one of Charlotte's friends, but it was private and away from the families, locked in a gated community.

Once there, Grace held up her ID and was quickly allowed inside. When she arrived, there was a swarm of people, kids, adults, and uniformed officers. She took her place against the wall, waiting for the police to hand the family over. It would be hours, she knew, but she didn't mind the wait. What she told the producers was true—her college protest years trained her to just sit and wait as long as possible.

Around eleven, the kids were lying in a back den, some asleep but others crying. The adults were sitting around the dining room table with mugs of cold coffee in front of them, but they sent Betty in to get Grace. She nodded studiously and followed her into the room.

"You're not who we thought you were," Charlotte whispered, looking up from her coffee, "We thought that everyone they made us go to would take the money and give up our secrets. Drew and I thought it was necessary. We needed to know if we were together for a reason. I think we know now that no matter what, we'll be together, monogamous or not. The secrets tore us apart more than we'll ever realize, but...they ended up bringing us together."

Drew nodded in agreement, but his eyes remained locked on the table, his mind following the swirls of the wood grain. It was the only way he could keep the news from repeating in his mind. _Angelica is dead. Angelica hung herself in the park because I'm not her father. Angelia is dead._

Dr. Grace nodded, "Just because they paid us didn't give up any obligation to say something to them, and I hope all of you went to similar people," Dr. Grace said, looking over the group.

"We weren't so lucky," Betty sighed. "We lost a few kids between twins, miscarriages we had to fight to get over. We told the therapist about them, the therapist told the show, and they wanted us to do a thing on miscarriages on the finale."

"They know about my drinking. I haven't had a drink in weeks," Chas whispered, shaking his head, "I don't want one ever again." Kira gripped his hand as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"I want to help all of you through this troubling time, but...I want your permission to contact a friend of mine, a girlfriend from my college days. She's a lawyer now, high-payed and very successful. She works in Hollywood, and most importantly, she specializes in things like this. I just need the paperwork and I'll get you out of this," Dr. Grace said sternly.

Charlotte looked up, "I thought you were here for grief counseling."

"I am, but I know what you need. You need out of this situation as soon as possible. This, all of this, cannot be put on television. I'm sure they're saying enough already, and none of you, and none of your children, need to add to that dialogue unless you want to," Dr. Grace said, looking over the group, "Someone needs to tell the kids."

"Get them in here," Didi whispered, sending Stu off to the den. When he returned, the tweens were with him, but they left the youngest twins sleeping in the room. They weren't the ones they needed, but the tweens were.

"What's going on?" Phil asked, looking over Dr. Grace, "Who is she? Some chick from the show?"

"No," Dr. Grace smiled, introducing herself to the kids as they took spots around the room. "I wanted to let you know that I'm going to free you from those cameras. Drew and Charlotte asked me to help them tell the cameras their secrets. Now I'm going to help you keep them, as I should do, and I'm going to do the same for the rest of you. I'm going to help you with your problems. This is a very troubling time for all of you for various reasons, but I know just by listening to you all this night that this show is what needs to go. Once it's gone, you can properly grieve, because you're going to. It never gets easier, not until you embrace the pain and accept the facts in your own way."

Charlotte nodded, "I agree with that. All I can think about right now is how we're going to bury her without people assaulting us with cameras, without letting the show is. I can't even process this without thinking of them."

"And that's what I want to get rid of. Stu TV is what should be gone, and I wish we could've found a way out sooner," Stu said firmly, looking up to Grace, "I have a filing cabinet in my laboratory down in the basement. My paperwork and Drew's is there. I can write down the combination or go get it myself."

"The house is surrounded. I barely got out," Lou scoffed, rolling his eyes. Spike stirred at his feet. Thankfully Lou had brought him along or they would be in serious trouble.

Grace nodded, "I can get the combination and find my way in. Making friends instead of enemies has its benefits, but I have plenty of those too."

"Ours are just in our desk at home," Betty whispered. "I think the box has a lock pad on it, but we just left it open all the time."

"The kids' paperwork is in a safety deposit box at the bank. I have the key with me," Howard said, passing the ring up the table to Dr. Grace, who put them in her pocket.

"Ours are at my office. Here's the key," Charlotte whispered, passing a lone key up the table. "One is mine, the other one is Angelica's."

"I'll get them all, then my friend will look them over, and we'll get through this. For now, I think we should all get comfortable. I would normally tell people to go home, but I don't think that's an option right now. Trust me, though, and trust no one else," Dr. Grace warned.

The group agreed, watching her leave before moving off to different parts of the house. Phil and Lil stayed with their siblings, but their parents went to a bedroom at the far side of the house. Stu and Didi and Tommy and Dil took two rooms across the hall from each other. Chas and Kira took a room near Betty and Howard, while Chuckie and Kimi ended up with Phil and Lil in the den. Drew and Charlotte took the master bedroom, but neither of them slept. Charlotte sobbed in the bathtub while Drew sat in an armchair and stared out the window. No one in the entire house could believe this was happening.

 **BREAKING NEWS: ANGELICA PICKLES, TEEN STAR OF "STU TV" DEAD OF APPARENT SUICIDE**

Officials have confirmed the body found hanging in Peartree Park, a private park attached to a local country club, belongs of teen star, Angelica Pickles, who recently discovered her father was not her father, according to her suicide video. The video was posted around eleven a.m., but her body was not discovered until 2 p.m. when a group of joggers discovered her. Police aren't saying anything about the suicide, but local officers are spread thin as paparazzi swarm the houses of the stars of Stu TV, who have not been seen since the body was discovered. Sources say the families have gone into hiding together, but no official statement has been made.

Grace looked at her friend on Skype. She was in a bra and sweatpants at a very nice dining room table. The dryer was running beside her, but otherwise this was a formal setting. The files around her were opened and covered with Post-It notes. Grace could tell she'd underlined things in pencil too, which meant the files were probably copies, copied using the professional printer that was set up in the background.

"So, Heather, lay it on me. What did you dig up?" Grace asked.

Heather couldn't help but laugh, "What didn't I dig up? These people were monsters, Gracie, absolute monsters. They were demanding so much of these people, and after reviewing the confessional videos you told me about and the footage Didi got to you, I know now these people were manipulating these families from the beginning. A lawsuit is the clear option here, and it will be beneficial. Tell them no matter what the company tells them, they have zero obligation to go on camera, period, and if they end up on camera," Heather paused, laughing gruffly, "that company can kiss itself goodbye."

Grace smiled, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

 **STU TV CANCELLED EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY AFTER TEEN SUICIDE OF STAR ANGELICA PICKLES**

The hit reality television show Stu TV was canceled today, mid-season, because of teen star, Angelica Pickles', suicide. The funeral for the teen was held Friday in a private chapel well outside their home town, and the family has yet to make a statement after the tragedy. The announcement comes after producers declare the families have been uncooperative. They have threatened legal action, causing uproar online as millions come to their defense. Will Stu TV go after these grieving families? We will bring you the answer as soon as it comes available.

Stu looked up from his coffee and studied Dr. Grace and Heather. They were inside his living room, finally back home after hiring a security firm to keep people away, a purchase they all had to make. Now they were trying to fight back, but they had no choice. The company was threatening to sue, and Stu couldn't let that happen.

"So, this is all it's going to take to sue them?" Stu asked.

Heather, no longer giggly and frumpy-looking, nodded like the seasoned high-end lawyer she was, "We have plenty, plus some, to take them down for what they've done. They'll end up paying damages, punitive ones, for what they've done, but they'll have to pay other fines as well. If I play my cards right, rather if they play the wrong cards, we may even be able to file criminal charges."

"Wow," Stu whispered, shaking her head, "Either way it's over. It's finally over, but...the cost," Stu choked, shaking his head quickly to clear away the approaching tears. He somehow composed himself to continue, "The cost was too much. I hate to exploit it, but Drew and Charlotte, they deserve justice."

"Everyone trapped in this sort of life deserves it," Heather corrected. "Grace here hasn't seen this before, but it's all over Hollywood. People see reality shows on television and think they're amazing. That is the real life of a celebrity plastered on screen. In reality, those lives are shaped, and while they generally have loads of money and the best clothes, it is rarely worth the excessive structure and constant contact with a public that might adore you most of the time, but there are plenty more who want to rip you apart. No one needs that, and I'm going to be one of many to help take down an industry that is exploiting close to two thousand people, if not more."

With the agreement made, Stu was told to get back to his life. Like the others, he would shuffle into Dr. Grace's office once a week, trying to get over the pain of losing Angelica. While the death clause would effectively end the filming of Stu TV indefinitely, no one felt this was the right way for the show to end. Stu felt it never should've happened in the first place, the show or the suicide, and Dr. Grace was having to work carefully to keep him from considering suicide himself.

She would work with each of them, without pay, and like Heather, she would gladly take on the industry. It would take time, but eventually it would pay off, literally. Millions would be given to the families, but none of them liked receiving the money. Their lives might've gone (relatively) back to normal, but without Angelica, even with her sassy attitude and desire for power, the world just wasn't the same, and it never would be.

~End

A/N: So this is my first long Rugrats piece in a very long time. I wrote another one a while back that you won't find online (ever), but this is my current one. It was inspired by a novel I read where a teenaged girl was trapped in a reality television family. The book was long, and I expected this to go longer, but I'm relieved it's done (despite how it ended). I hope all of you enjoyed this, and you'll be seeing me around the fandom in the future. I'll mostly do one-shots, but expect some longer pieces too.


End file.
